


A Minor Position

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B - Sherlock questions Lestrade's current occupation... and wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Position

Sherlock was annoyed.

"Why is Lestrade ignoring my texts?"

"Because he can?" John suggested from behind his book.

"He knows I hate calling."

"So he knows if you're texting, it can't be _that_ important."

"Of course it's important. I wouldn't contact him at all otherwise," Sherlock huffed as he stabbed at the call button.

When Lestrade finally answered, there was a minor scuffle as he put his phone on hands-free. "Sherlock... I told you... I'm busy tonight."

He was out of breath and doing something repetitive that made him grunt with exertion between words. Lifting weights? Rowing machine? Sherlock rolled his eyes. Surely Lestrade could put off his futile fight against his middle-aged spread for five minutes?

"Doing what exactly?"

There was a pause, then a chuckle. "If you... must know... I'm occupying... a minor... position... in the British... Government."

There was a short barked laugh and then Mycroft's voice chimed in, "Hardly... _uh_...  minor, my love. It's not only... the Law's _arm_... that is long."

"Mmm... flatterer."

If they said anything else after the quite _repulsive_ kissing noises, Sherlock didn't hear it as he hurled the phone across the room in disgust.

John followed its trajectory then raised an eyebrow at him. "Problem?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be completely deleting the past five minutes from my brain."


End file.
